1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to mechanical candle holders, and more particularly, to a removable flame cover for a mechanical candle holder which decreases or prevents the risk of injury or damage from the candle's open flame while simultaneously allowing the mechanical candle to be used in the presence of air currents without extinguishing the flame.
2. Background Art
A mechanical candle holder maintains a candle upon a surface, such as a table. The candle is held by a base, and disposed within a vertically oriented tube, and includes a spring or other mechanical means for urging progressively the candle to the upper portion of the tube, so that the entire candle is ultimately consumed over the course of its burning, but the flame is maintained at a fixed position above the supporting surface. Such a device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No, 2,469,163 to Chace Gilmore. Devices manufactured after the teachings of this seminal patent are known in the art as "Chace Candles."
In many areas, governmental fire code regulations prohibit the operation of a lighted candle in an open space without adequate protection. This is true regardless of whether the candle is used in conjunction with a mechanical candle holder. Cities in the United States which typically enforce strict fire codes for candles include Boston, Los Angeles, Philadelphia, New York and Chicago. Thus, businesses (such as restaurants) or organizations (such as religious groups) which desire to have a lighted candle placed on a table are prevented from doing so.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flame cover for a mechanical candle holder for use in areas which have strict fire codes relating to open or exposed flame candles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flame cover for a mechanical candle holder which is easy to manufacture, simple in construction, economical in cost and which allows for easy insertion onto and removal from a mechanical candle holder.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flame cover for a mechanical candle holder which reduces or prevents fire hazards to property or to a person when the mechanical candle is lighted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flame cover for a mechanical candle holder which prevents candle flame extinguishment due to adjacent strong air currents while simultaneously allowing the visual enjoyment a lighted candle provides.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent wax drippage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to prevent excessive flame flicker.